Radiotherapeutic apparatus is provided in a range of different morphologies to suit the particular type of treatment format that it is to provide. This includes gantry arrangements, in which a projecting arm carries a radiation source and is rotatable about an axis that is offset from the arm and coincident with the beam direction. It also includes arrangements in which a source is rotatable within a toroidal shell, into which a patient is placed.